toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Toontown Adobe Flash Content
Toontown Online had several Flash-made games, website parts, and advertisements. Some of these games were removed from certain websites before the actual game shut down, and some were still up on the main Disney.com website after the game had shut down. These Flash-made contents could be found on multiple international websites, such as Toontown Japan, Toontown Germany, etc. USA Miscellaneous English Toontown Throwing Game This Flash game simply involved a player aiming an orange Toon hand then clicking to throw pies at a Bean Counter/Downsizer in a Sellbot suit. When the player would successfully land a hit, there was a little cutscene showing the pie go "Splat!" and the Cog would make a talking noise taken directly from the phase files. It served as both an advertisement and a minigame, offering a Free Trial when the game was over, or when the player clicked the button at the bottom of the screen. The male voice actor from the USA Toontown commercial (Known for saying "Shweet!") can be heard at the end of this game offering the Free Trial. Toontown English Throwing Game2-0.png|Gameplay Toontown English Throwing Game3.png|"Pie Hitting" Cutscene Toontown English Throwing Game.png|The end of the game. Comcast Sponsor Advertisement This Flash advertisement involved Comcast Internet services being linked to Toontown Online in various ways. It offered one free month of membership, had a downloadable Toontown screensaver, and had a link to Toontown's website. Comcast Advertisement.png| Comcast Advertisement2.png| Cog Invasion Squirt This Flash game involved the player aiming their cursor then clicking to shoot water at the Cogs with Squirt gags. The more Cogs you defeated, the more points you'd get, and after a couple of points, you would get a new gag: 15 points - Glass of Water 45 points - Water Gun 90 points - Seltzer Bottle 150 points - Watering Hose The maximum level of Squirt gag you could get was level 5. The game lacked the Storm Cloud and the Geyser. The level of Squirt gag you had did not affect the gameplay in any way. No matter what gag you had, your shots would always defeat them in one hit. Besides the gags, there was also a radar at the top right of the screen which showed how many Cogs were in the area and how close they were to you. The green balls symbolizing the Cogs would turn red when Cogs would start getting too close. Once a Cog got too close to the player, the game would end harshly. If the player successfully fended off all of the Cogs, the game would end happily. The Toons in this game included several Toons that had belonged to the staff, used for showing off the game. These Toons had also been shown on Toontown's website during its very early days. The Cogs in this game are partially mismatched, such as the Flunky having a muscular body instead of its actual fat body, or the Yesman having a Cashbot colored suit. The music in this game was taken directly from the phase files. The main music was the music that was played while in the lower floors of a Cog building. Both of the ending themes are the exact same song except broken into different portions for each ending. This song was removed from the actual game in its latter stages. The winning theme features the ending half of "Sting Announce," while the losing theme features the beginning half of "Sting Announce." Toontown Cog Invasion Squirt.png|Title Screen Toontown Cog Invasion Squirt2.png|Introduction Toontown Cog Invasion Squirt3.png|Instructions Toontown Cog Invasion Squirt4.png|Gameplay Toontown Cog Invasion Squirt5.png|Earning a new gag Toontown Cog Invasion Squirt6.png|Earning a new gag Toontown Cog Invasion Squirt7.png|Earning a new gag Toontown Cog Invasion Squirt8.png|Win Ending Toontown Cog Invasion Squirt9.png|Dangerously close Toontown Cog Invasion Squirt10.png|Lose Ending Cog Invasion Throw This Flash game is extremely similar to Cog Invasion Squirt. It has the same style of gameplay, (Aim & Click) and even has the same characters and same formula in several areas. However, there are a few differences, one of them being that the Squirt gags are Throw gags, another being that the title screen's background is a bit different, the game over screen has text, and there are graphical oversights that make this game less polished than Cog Invasion Squirt. As you progress through the game, your gags get stronger based on the amount of points you earn and the amount of Cogs defeated, just like Cog Invasion Squirt: 15 points - Fruit Pie Slice 45 points - Whole Fruit Pie 90 points - Cream Pie Slice 150 points - Whole Cream Pie The order in which you earn the Throw gags, unlike Cog Invasion Squirt, are in a different order than they are in the actual game. The pies are done in a way so that before you get a Cream Pie Slice, you level up your previous pie type first, while in the actual game, you get the Fruit Pie Slice then you get the Cream Pie Slice before you get the Whole Fruit pie. Toontown Cog Invasion Throw.png|Title Screen Toontown Cog Invasion Throw2.png|Introduction Toontown Cog Invasion Throw3.png|Instructions Toontown Cog Invasion Throw4.png|Getting a new gag Toontown Cog Invasion Throw5.png|Gameplay Toontown Cog Invasion Throw6.png|Getting a new gag Toontown Cog Invasion Throw7.png|Win Ending Toontown Cog Invasion Throw8.png|Lose Ending Laff Lanes This Flash game's subject is bowling with a Toontown theme. The main music that would play in this game was the Cog Elevator theme taken directly from the phase files. The player is a Toon with purple arms (Possibly the purple rabbit on the Title Screen) holding a green bowling ball. Upon startup, there is a red arrow-like icon on the wall in front of the bowling Toon. This red arrow's dots represent how many pins the player has left to knock down. The player gets two chances to knock down all of the pins in a single round. The game has 10 rounds in total. If the player aims too far left or right, the ball will go into the two gutters on the sides of the playing area, scoring them 0 points. Laff Lanes.png|Title Screen Laff Lanes2.png|Startup Laff Lanes3.png|Gameplay Laff Lanes5.png|Spare Laff Lanes6.png|Strike Laff Lanes4.png|Ending Puzzle Game #1 This Flash game was a mismatched photo puzzle game. The objective was to click on parts of the photo and swap them back to their correct places, forming a non-mixed up picture of a Toontown screenshot. These screenshots were taken during an early stage of Toontown Online's development. After solving one puzzle, a selling point was quoted below the completed image. Occasionally, Cogs would come in and try to scrabble the puzzle all over again, and in order to stop them, the player had to click on all of the Cogs that would appear. The time left before the Cogs arrived was shown by an orange beaker-like tube on the right side of the screen. When the beaker would fill up and the bubbles reached the top, the Cogs would come. The beaker instantly filled up when the player had gotten a puzzle correct, meaning they'd have to fight off the Cogs one last time before progressing to the next stage. There were 8 stages in total, and after finishing all of them, the game would loop back to the start. Each stage got slightly harder due to the increased speed of the Cogs' arrival. The game lacked music, the only music in the game was the theme that would play after completing a puzzle, which was a song that wasn't present in the actual game. Toontown Puzzle Game.png|Stage 1 Toontown Puzzle Game14.png| Toontown Puzzle Game2.png| Toontown Puzzle Game3.png Toontown Puzzle Game4.png|Stage 2 Toontown Puzzle Game5.png| Toontown Puzzle Game6.png|Stage 3 Toontown Puzzle Game7.png|Stage 4 Toontown Puzzle Game8.png| Toontown Puzzle Game9.png|Stage 5 Toontown Puzzle Game10.png|Stage 6 Toontown Puzzle Game11.png|Stage 7 Toontown Puzzle Game12.png| Toontown Puzzle Game13.png|Stage 8 Puzzle Game #2 This game was the same was Puzzle Game #1, but with new pictures. It also was a minigame that could be played while Toontown Online was installing. Puzzle Game #1 might have been a part of this game. This game contains screenshots that look older than Puzzle Game #1's screenshots, probably from the Beta version of Toontown. Toontown Second Puzzle Game.png|Stage 1 Toontown Second Puzzle Game2.png| Toontown Second Puzzle Game3.png|Stage 2 Toontown Second Puzzle Game4.png|Stage 3 Toontown Second Puzzle Game5.png|Stage 4 Toontown Second Puzzle Game6.png|Stage 5 Toontown Second Puzzle Game7.png|Stage 6 Toontown Second Puzzle Game8.png|Stage 7 Toontown Second Puzzle Game9.png|Stage 8 TuneTown TuneTown was a Flash game about Toons on a dance floor. In order to make your selected Toon dance, you had to click buttons that were on the screen. The game had multiple song options to choose from, none of them being from the actual game.You could record your Toon's dance moves and E-mail them to other people for viewing using the buttons on the left. TuneTown.png|Title Screen TuneTown2.png|Introduction TuneTown3.png|Instructions TuneTown4.png|Gameplay bg_1.jpg|The default background D-Cards Toontown had D-Cards on the Disney site earlier on. Toontown was not the only type of D-Card theme you could obtain, but it was one of the themes. There were 3 Flash D-Cards, those 3 being card_invite_f.swf, card_cog_f.swf, and card_joinme_f.swf. Card_invite_f.swf was an invitation containing specific times to meet and in-game locations, such as Toontown Central, Donald's Dock, etc. Card_cog_f.swf was another invation but with a Cog being the central focus. The Cog on this card appears to be a Downsizer/Bean Counter wearing a Sellbot suit. The final card, card_joinme_f.swf had a bunch of Toons as the focus, and these Toons would shout out random quotes on the card. Card Invite.png|Card Invite Card Invite2.png|Card Join Me Toon Quote 1 Card Invite3.png|Card Join Me Toon Quote 2 Card Invite4.png|Card Join Me Toon Quote 3 Card Invite5.png|Card Join Me Toon Quote 4 Card Invite6.png|Card Join Me Toon Quote 5 Card Invite7.png|Card Join Me Toon Quote 6 Card Invite8.png|Card Join Me Message Choices Dcard5.png|Card Cog Dcard4.png|Card Cog Message Choices Dcard.png|Choose A D-Card Menu (Card Join Me) Dcard2.png|Choose A D-Card Menu (Card Cog) Dcard3.png|Choose A D-Card Menu 3 (Card Invite) tt_dcard_header.jpg|The Toontown D-Card header tt_dcard_left.jpg|This is one of the D-Card pillars that would go underneath the header. The D-Card menus would take place inside of a little building made out of the 3 parts. Early Toontown The Early/Beta versions of Toontown Online's website contained Flash contents for their pages. The front page was an animated Flash file with buttons that led to links. Gags would fly around in the foreground while Cogs would fly around in the background. The Toontown Times page from this time period was also a Flash file, and was connected to the front page. Old Toontown Online Web.png|Old Toontown Website (Front Page) Old Toontown Online Web2.png|Old Toontown Website (Front Page) Old Toontown Times.png|Old Toontown Times Cog Target Practice/Toontown Shoot In this game, the protagonist was Flippy Doggenbottom, who is an NPC in the actual game. The objective was to knock down Cogs and prevent them from getting to Flippy. In order to knock down Cogs, you must match the Cog Type Icons with the Cogs. (I.E. Sellbot Icon goes with Cold Caller, Cashbot Icon goes with Short Change, etc.) If you throw the wrong icon at a Cog, it will have no effect besides playing a deflecting sound effect and the Cog will continue advancing towards Flippy. If a Cog touches Flippy, Flippy falls to the ground with a dazed expression and the player loses a life. There are five lives total, and the Life Counter shows the amount of lives you have left after your current life is gone. The lives you have left are represented by Flippy icons. flippylifecounter.png|Life Counter There are numerous stages in this game, 8 in total. As you progress, more and more Cog types are added in. These stages and Cog types correspond with each other based on the Cog type's minimum level. In Stage 1, you get Cogs whose minimum levels are level 1. In the Final Stage, you'll have Cogs whose minimum levels are 8 and will also have all of the Cogs from the previous stages. Each stage gets faster, with Stage 1 having the slowest Cog movement and Stage 8 having the fastest Cog movement. Although the Cogs get higher and higher in class, they are all defeated in one hit as long as you match them with the correct icons. When you reach Stage 4, you earn the Gold Badge, which can take out any Cog no matter what type it is. This weapon also takes out every single last Cog on the screen, but can only be used once per stage. 357.png|Gold Badge The first stage starts off in Toontown Central, and as you progress through stages 1 - 4, the sky will progressively get darker and darker. Eventually, once you reach Stage 5, you will relocate to a Cog Headquarters, however, this Cog HQ does not resemble any of the Cog HQs in the actual game, rather, it looks like a street with a bunch of Cog buildings on it. The Cog HQ also lacks any of the four Cog bosses that are present in the actual game, even during the Final Stage. Similarly to stages 1 - 4, stages 5 - 8 will progressively get a darker and darker sky, and on the Final Stage, thunderclouds can be heard, and the sky will flash with lightning. Toontown Cog Target Practice20.png|Stage One's sky Toontown Cog Target Practice19.png|Stage Two's sky Toontown Cog Target Practice18.png|Stage Three's sky Toontown Cog Target Practice22.png|Stage Four's sky Toontown Cog Target Practice24.png|Stage Five's sky Toontown Cog Target Practice25.png|Stage Six's sky Toontown Cog Target Practice26.png|Stage Seven's sky Toontown Cog Target Practice27.png|Final Stage's sky After beating all 8 of the stages, the game offers you a chance to progress even further or to start over. There are both stages and "levels" in the game, and once you beat the game once, you can progress to level 2, which starts you over at Stage 1, except this time, the Cogs are faster than normal. If you beat all of level 2's 8 stages, you can progress to level 3, which makes the Cogs even faster regardless of the stage. No matter what level you are on, you will always get the same ending upon winning. Toontown Cog Target Practice28.png|Winning the game cutscene (Flippy starts off looking surprised as the word "CONGRATULATIONS" begins to form, then after realizing what the word is, he throws his arms up, waves them, and smiles in celebration.) Toontown Cog Target Practice29.png|Win Ending The game also has a Cogspotter's Guide, which is similar to the Cog Gallery within the actual game's Shticker Book. It has Cogs on a conveyor belt, and they say quotes when you scroll to them. The number of Cogs knocked down is also displayed on the bottom of the guide. Clicking the up and down arrows takes the player to a different Cog type. The Cogspotter's Guide starts out on the Bossbot Cog type. Toontown Cog Target Practice2.png|The Cogspotter's Guide Within this Flash game, there is also a Rankings menu. It shows off the player's high scores and at what date and time the high score was accomplished. These stats can be cleared using the high score clear button that appears after a high score has been made. Toontown Cog Target Practice3.png|Rankings All of the music in this game is not present in the actual game, however, the game does take some of its sound effects directly from the actual game. The game also uses the Japanese Toontown drawing style and character design for the art, possibly because this game originated from Toontown Japan. Toontown Cog Target Practice.png|Title Screen Toontown Cog Target Practice4.png|How To Play Toontown Cog Target Practice6.png|Stage Start cutscene (Part One) Toontown Cog Target Practice31.png|Stage Start cutscene (Part Two) Toontown Cog Target Practice9.png|Stage Clear cutscene Toontown Cog Target Practice21.png|The Full Arsenal Toontown Cog Target Practice7.png|Gameplay Toontown Cog Target Practice8.png|Gameplay Toss Toontown Cog Target Practice5.png|Stage 1 Intro Toontown Cog Target Practice10.png|Stage 2 Intro Toontown Cog Target Practice11.png|Stage 3 Intro Toontown Cog Target Practice12.png|Stage 4 Intro Toontown Cog Target Practice13.png|Stage 5 Intro Toontown Cog Target Practice14.png|Stage 6 Intro Toontown Cog Target Practice15.png|Stage 7 Intro Toontown Cog Target Practice16.png|Final Stage Intro Toontown Cog Target Practice30.png|Game Over screen 278.png|Title Logo Cog Target Practice/Toontown Shoot #2 Cog Target Practice had two English versions, one of the versions being a UK version instead of a USA version. (More than likely the first version was the UK version, but it is unknown if that is accurate) The second English version had few differences from the previous English version. It was on a different Disney link from the previous version and had a few font changes, but nothing more. Cog Target English.png|Title Screen Cog Target English2.png|Stage 1 Intro 279.png|Title Logo Japan コグ射的練習場 (Cog Shooting Practice Range) This game is like the other versions of Cog Target Practice but mostly in Japanese, which may have been the game's language of origin. There are no other differences. Cog Target Japanese.png|Title Screen Cog Target Japanese2.png|Stage 1 Intro (Partially English) 278 (JAPANESE).png|Title Logo Japanese Pie Throwing Game This game is similar to Cog Target Practice in that Flippy is the main protagonist and he needs to defend himself from the Cogs. The game is also similar control-wise, whereas you click to shoot and move your mouse to change your position. This game takes place in a miscellaneous street that appears to be Toontown Central themed, but this specific street area does not appear anywhere in the actual game. In this game, the Cogs can attack the player using projectiles. These projectiles appear to be sharp flying objects, but there aren't any Cog attacks like this in the actual game. The player has 6 laff, an impossible amount of Laff to have in the actual game (The minimum in the actual game is 15.) Once you've been hit by 6 Cog attacks, the game is over and you are taken back to the title screen.